User blog:Wassboss/The ARC vs the AMS
The AMS: the orginisation who fights agains goldman and his zombie minions vs The ARC: the goverment body who specilaises in fighting the anomly threat Who is deadliest Edges Hand cannon vs Pistol: The handcannon is more powerful and will get more kills. Edge Hand cannon. M-4 S-System vs Shotgun: The M-4 has the longer range and has a higher rate of fire. Edge M-4 S S-Sytem. EMD vs Grenades: The EMD is basicly a gun that fires an electric bolt that is very powerful. The smallest gun on the lowest setting has enough power to comptetely knock a man off his feet and incapacitate him. This will obviously get the edge over any grenade as it has the longer reach and with the size of the guns the team carry may even kill. Edge EMD I tthink that the ARC will win as they have better weapons and fight much deadlier enemys A grey Toyota Hilux pulls up outside a very tall house. 5 men exit the vehicle all armed with M-4s and EMD’S. One of them pulls out a phone and calls a number. Holding it up to his ear he says “Jess is this the right place?”. “Yeah” a female voice says at the other end of the line “this is where we got the readings from becker”. The man shuts his phone and beckons to the other soldiers. “Right we’re gonna go in there, seal the anomaly and get out i don’t want to leave the others fighting a T.rex with no backup”. “Got ya” say the soldiers perfectly insigne. “Well then let’s go” says becker and they head toward the front door. Meanwhile inside the house 5 men are looking around. All of them are holding shotguns and have grenades dangling off their belts. “G” says one of the men peeking into a room “i think you might want to see this”. The oldest of the men walks over to the doorway and looks in. He sees a shining light that looks almost like a glittering star. “What the hell is that” he says staring into it. “Um G i can hear something coming” says one of the men. G shakes his head and turns to his teammates “Right get into position and shoot to kill”. Becker and his men walk into the room G and his men were just in. They see the anomaly and they walk over too it. Suddenly G jumps up and blasts one of the men’s head of with his shotgun (5-4). Becker and the remaining men turn around and open fire on G and his men. They jump behind cover but one of them is riddled with bullets. (4-4). G and his men split up, G and one of his men going one way, the other two doing the same. Becker and his men split in the same way. Two of becker’s men go after G and becker and one of his men go after the other two men. G and the man he is with hide in a corridor. When beckers men come past they jump out and fire there shotguns killing one of the men. (4-3) The other man turns around and opens fire killing G’s man. (3-3) G runs down the corridor with beckers man giving chase. He turns and fires his shotgun but misses. Becker’s man also fires but misses. G runs round a corner and pulling out a grenade drops it on the floor. Becker’s man turns the corner and the grenade gose off blowing him to smithereens. (3-2) G smiles and heads off too find his other men. Meanwhile becker and his last remaining man are chasing after G’s men. One of G’s men turns and fires his shotgun but it misses. Becker fires his M-4 but unlike G’s man he doesn’t miss. (2-2) G’s last remaining man discards his empty shotgun and pulls out his hand cannon. He fires wildly hitting becker’s man square in the forehead. (2-1) Becker shoots G’s man in the shoulder causing him to drop his gun. He aims at his head and pulls the trigger. Unfortunately he has run out of ammo and all that happens is the sound of clicking. G’s man turns round and charges at becker planning to knock him over. However becker pulls his EMD out at the last second and fires hitting the man square in the chest. He is sent flying, smashing through the window and falling to his death. (1-1) G hears the sound of smashing glass and runs over to where the noise came from. He and Becker both turn the corner at the same time and come face to face. G fires his shotgun destroying the EMD. Becker kicks the shotgun out of G’s hand and pulls out his pistol and G pulls out his hand cannon. However becker fires first and hits G square in the chest puncturing his heart and killing him. (0-1) Becker gose off to find the anomaly but it has already closed. He turns to leave but hears a growling sound from the other room. Pointing his pistol at the door he prepares for a battle. Winner The Arc Expert’s opinion The ARC won because of their more modern weapons and because their enemy’s were much harder to beat than the AMS’S. Category:Blog posts